


The key is under the mat.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is home from a long trip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The key is under the mat.

Cullen was tired from his long trip. Mia and her children were always a delight to see, but the three hour plane trip was hell. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He smiled as he saw he had several texts. One from Mia, two from Krem about work, and four from Sunny. Mia wanted him to call her when he was home. Krem wanted to know when he was going to be back because between Dorian and Bull he was getting no work done.

Which Cullen knew meant that Krem was doing fine he just wanted to bitch and moan. Sunny was wishing him well. And to let him know that she had made some food the night before and he could heat it up. It was spicy she said. He texted Mia that he was getting a cab home and that his plane had landed. Krem was given a small middle finger emoji. Mia told him that she loved him.

Krem sent two middle fingers backs.

He texted Sunny.

{Landed safe. Going home.}

She sent a text back.

(HEY! Glad you’re home. Missed you! How r Mia and the kids?)

{Good. Almost had my back busted. The kids are so big now.}

(You didn’t complain when you met my clan.)

{Clan Lavellan might be seven hundred strong, love, but all of you combined weight about two Rutherford families.}

(Rude.)

{True.}

(When are you going to be back? I work tonight. I won’t be home until late.)

{An hour or so.}

(The key is under the mat.)

{Thank you. Love you. C u soon}

(I know.) 


End file.
